


I Choose You

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu has made many sacrifices for skating in his life. But he is not going to sacrifice this. Not again.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).

> Dear @ForeverDoesntExist, I have promised you a massage fic eons ago, so here it finally is, kind of. I hope you enjoy it! <3 Thank you for being wonderful, keeping the drama at bay, and keeping everyone sane!

Yuzu has made many sacrifices for skating in his life. But he is not going to sacrifice this. Not again.

He closes his eyes and remembers how stupid he had been, that first time around.

Something had grown between him and Javi over the span of years between his first Olympics, and the second.

From the moment he hung his Sochi gold around Javi’s neck, a wide-eyed, teen-aged expression of respect, affection, and encouragement, and all these things Yuzu had not known how to express with words, it had perhaps been inevitable, as inevitable as the first stirrings of _want _inside him when he looked at Javi.

Over the months and years of sweating, crying, laughing, hurting side by side, something had shifted, blossomed, burst into abundant life. It had been there, roots firmly set, when Yuzu lost the first Worlds gold, and felt _happiness_ along with his frustration. It had been there, in Boston, when he let Javi take the second Worlds gold, sitting stupidly inside his stomach and his chest, making him weak, pathetic, _proud_ of his rival’s win.

It had been pruned out, carefully and meticulously, after Yuzu decided that the Olympic gold took precedence over anything and everything else. He had sacrificed whatever had been between them, and with it Javi, and his happiness, for the sake of that moment of triumph in PyeongChang.

In retrospect, Yuzu knows it had been a mistake. And yet… and yet he had been stupid enough to nearly lose his second chance. He would have, had it not been for Javi.

Javi, who returned to Toronto some two years into retirement. Javi, who hugged him and smiled and held him close as if Yuzu had not broken both their hearts. Javi, who had coaxed the seeds back to life, making Yuzu happier than he had been in years. Javi, who had grabbed him and hadn’t let go when Yuzu had been about to walk away, again.

“Javi, there is so much pressure – the Beijing Olympics – “ he had begun to babble, aching like he’s never ached before, but doing what he had to do, he had come this far -

Javi had stopped him. Javi had cupped his face in his hands and looked at him, firm and serious. “No, Yuzu, I’m not letting you do this again.”

Yuzu of course knew all the words, all the reasons, even if they felt empty, falling out of his mouth while he looked away. “You know I have to do this. I have to work so hard – “

“Yes, I know,” Javi had said. “I _know_,” he had laughed, voice pitching higher than usual. “I know how hard it is, okay, Yuzuru? I had been there, too, remember? But let me be there. Let me be by your side.”

When Javi kissed him, there and then, Yuzu had let him… And suddenly, pushing him away was no longer an option.

He had been a fool. But now he knows. He is not sacrificing this, not ever.

He sighs, content. His body aches in a thousand small ways – and often larger ways, too – when he comes home every night. He would be crazy to let this go – Javi’s kiss when he comes greet him at the door, almost always done with coaching before Yuzu drags himself to their apartment from his post-ice physio, or gym, or massage.

He always hated massage, associating it with pain and discomfort, a treatment for a problem rather than anything else.

He knows better about that, now, too. Another sigh escapes him as Javi’s fingers knead into his shoulders, firm but gentle, making him feel _good_ instead of just working out some issue without much regard for his momentary comfort.

Javi slides his palms towards the space between his shoulder blades, then smooths them down his spine, warm and pleasant. Yuzu feels like he could fall asleep, the soothing scent of the lavender oil Javi is using pulling him into a lull. He could fall asleep… if it didn’t feel so good to be touched, caressed, cared for.

“How’s your hip today, cariño?” Javi asks, leaning forward to press his entire forearms into Yuzu’s back, making him groan.

“Hurts,” Yuzu says with a chuckle once Javi lifts off some of his weight. “At least is not blue anymore,” he adds, then lets out a tickled gasp when Javi lets his fingers trail down his side, over his ribs, to his hip. Javi reaches for the waistband of his pajamas, tugging them down a bit to inspect the bruise.

“Nice shade of purple,” Javi comments, and Yuzu appreciates that Javi doesn’t suggest to be more careful. He never does. Javi understands. He knows that falling repeatedly is inevitable. When he and Javi first got together a little less than a year ago, Yuzu had not expected how good it would feel to have that sort of unwavering, undoubting support. Now he can’t imagine his life without it.

“I’ll avoid it, okay?” Javi says, brushing a careful fingertip over the hip.

“Okay,” Yuzu nods into the pillow under his cheek. He lets Javi help him wiggle out of his pants, so Javi can continue the massage without hindrance.

Javi does as promised, not touching the purple bruise, and instead shuffles further down Yuzu’s legs to be able to reach and press the heels of his hands into Yuzu’s gluteus maximus, which feels more wonderful than Yuzu could have imagined.

He must make a sound, because Javi chuckles, and kneads firmer, deeper. “Better than foam rolling?” Javi says, and Yuzu rolls his eyes, belatedly realizing that Javi probably can’t see him.

“Let me think about it,” he says, and earns himself a light slap to one of his butt-cheeks. He laughs, and Javi laughs with him, then runs his warm palms over the spot he had just slapped, a peace offering.

“Want a happy end today?” Javi asks while he’s working the muscles at the back of Yuzu’s thighs, careful not to put too much pressure. He clearly remembers the strained ligament, which has been bothering Yuzu for a few days – something to be sorted out by a professional, not a boyfriend with good intentions but imperfect anatomical knowledge.

Yuzu thinks about it. He is tired. But he is not completely exhausted. “Mhm,” he agrees. “Please.”

He hears Javi smile just before Javi shifts, moving off of the backs of Yuzu’s legs. . Then Javi’s hands are under his hips, pulling him up onto his forearms and his knees with a firm grip. Javi’s thigh slides between Yuzu’s, nudging his legs apart a bit.

Yuzu lets out a low whimper, his mind running ahead in anticipation. Javi doesn’t give him much time to imagine and wonder what he has in store for him, though, because the next moment, Javi’s palm settles at the small of his back, and his warm breath tickles at the cleft of Yuzu’s ass.

Yuzu whimpers for real. He had not expected this, either, when he and Javi had started having sex. Nobody had ever done this to him before. He hadn’t known what he had been missing out on.

Javi’s tongue is hot against him, laving around, dipping in, coaxing shivers and small, helpless mewls out of Yuzu. Javi runs his fingertips down the insides of his thighs, dragging his nails a little, raising goosebumps.

“I can’t do long,” Yuzu pants when Javi begins teasing with his tongue, pushing the tip in before pulling it out again, the stimulation both too little and too much, making him want to scream.

“I know, nene,” Javi says when he pulls away. He reaches around to wrap his hand around Yuzu, jerking slowly, lazily. “I’ll be nice. I know you worked hard in practice.” It’s so smug Yuzu wants to cuss Javi out. But then Javi does the twisty thing with his hand that Yuzu loves, and all he can do is moan, and buck his hips into Javi’s touch. “I’ll make you feel good, hm?”

Yuzu nods, and closes his eyes, and lets Javi take care of him, lets himself just enjoy it: the little nips and kisses Javi wreathes all over his shoulders, his nape, his throat, the solid support of Javi wrapping an arm around his abdomen to help hold him up and steady while he strokes him with the other hand, the Spanish whispers Javi spills into his ear, and while Yuzu doesn’t understand most of it, he catches a few familiar words and knows that Javi is telling him he’s beautiful, that he’s sexy, that he adores him.

It’s too much, and Yuzu can barely keep up with breathing. His muscles are quivering, his whole body taut. Javi’s set a maddening rhythm, incessant like the lapping of the sea, just fast enough to build and build and build… and then finally crest, and sweep over him in a tidal wave of pleasure.

“Javi!” he cries out, his vision full of flickers, and collapses down onto the bed, feeling loose and slow, and happy like he’s just won a gold.

And once Javi comes to pull him into an embrace after he’s cleaned him up gently, once he presses his mouth to Yuzu’s hand, his temple, his lips, Yuzu knows one thing. If someone offered him that third Olympic gold right now and told him he could either have the medal and the glory, or have this – them, Javi – Yuzu knows what he would choose. He is done sacrificing the best things.

“You,” he mumbles, probably not making any sense, his eyes drooping shut while Javi strokes his hair. “I’d choose you. Always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my prompt for the self-imposed January challenge today, but oh well, I wanted to finish this fic which I had started back in December. Worth it? What do you think?


End file.
